


Afraid

by TheVagabondGod



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Self-Hatred, Tags may change over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondGod/pseuds/TheVagabondGod
Summary: He's new to the city, and fully aware that it could take some time for him to find a place.Heck, he might not find a place at all.But it's nothing new, he's been new to a lot of places before.
On the other hand, the Fake AH crew are wary of the newcomer, and unsure whether or not they want him staying in their city.Geoff wants to confront the male, but Lindsay speaks caution.
Rewrite of: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7570573/chapters/17223121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how to put pictures in notes, so the chapter will begin with the picture, but that post is what I'm basing the crews' immortality on for this fic.  
> Basically, I'm just going with the idea that they don't really die. They're just impossible to kill.

  
[[Link To the Post]](http://armadil-lauren.tumblr.com/post/150943733191/immortal-fahc-au-where-instead-of-dying-and)   
[[Link to the creator of the post's AO3 account]](http://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo)   
  


_[Friday 7th January 2016]_  
 _I arrive in the city of Los Santos late at night._  
 _Few people are on the street, and none notice me as I make my way towards the building that hosts my apartment._  
 _I had planned my arrival to the city in advance, buying an apartment, hiring people to furnish it._  
 _It had been slightly awkward._  
 _It's been a while since I've been among people, having survived among trees for so many years._  
 _I handled everything through email, unsure if I still had a voice, unwilling to test it out._  
 _I was hyper aware of how strange I looked compared to others._  
 _All of my clothing is years old, full of patches, it looks nothing like what the people on the street wear._  
 _My apartment is pleasing enough._  
 _Small._  
 _[Jasper]_  
  
Lindsay is surprised to hear of a newcomer just weeks after he arrives.  
Many people enter the city, the majority fade into the background, a lot are broken by the city, and some simply leave.  
The city can be a place of opportunity, but not for everyone.  
She hears of him while at a bar with her husband and Geoff.  
The three meet at a different bar each week, to discuss plans for the crew, or to simply have a drink together.  
The newcomer seems to have hunted for work immediately on arrival, seems to have worked his way through as many jobs as he can, working at smaller jobs like carrying drugs, to joining smaller crews on smaller heists.  
From what she's heard, he possess no mercy, or any kind of will to keep himself from being harmed.  
She's unsure of the newcomer, but for now she'll keep her distance despite Geoff urging otherwise.  
Speaking of Geoff.  
The tattooed male is currently drunk, being dragged along by Michael.  
Lindsay keeps a sharp eye out as her husband drags Geoff down the street.  
It would be quicker to call a taxi, or even Jack, but Michael seems to be enjoying the fresh air despite having to drag Geoff's ass along.  
Very few people are on the street at this time of night, most occupying nearby bars.  
She spies a figure in the distance, walking towards them.  
As the figure draws near, the catches a glimpse of dark yellow eyes, as soon as the figure passes by, she brushes the thought off, assuming she has mistaken brown for yellow.  
'Lindsay, can you give me a hand here?' requests Michael from behind her as he staggers.  
Lindsay casts a narrowed gaze over the street before walking back to the pair of males, propping up Geoff's other side, he burps drunkenly but doesn't speak as she puts one of his arms over her shoulder.  
She's grateful that she doesn't have Geoff down for any jobs the next day.  
They make it another few feet down the street before Lindsay feels like she's being watched.  
'I think we're being followed,' Lindsay hisses to Michael, ignoring Geoff who hangs between them, barely using his own legs.  
Michael swears under his breath, 'This is not a good time for that.'  
'Should we confront them?' ponders Lindsay.  
She allows Michael to take Geoff's full weight, stepping away, she's tempted to draw her gun.  
Her gaze scans the street rather obviously, seeking out whoever is following them.  
It's a few moments before someone emerges from an alleyway, their face is shadowed by the hood of their hoodie, and does not become any clearer as the person approaches Lindsay.  
They stop rather far away still, just close enough for Lindsay to be certain she wouldn't need to shout for them to hear her.  
It isn't Lindsay who speaks first.  
'I'd like to apologize for following you,' the voice is low and lilting, the accent strange, Lindsay isn't sure if this stranger is a man or a woman, the voice could be either, 'I just noticed you were both rather encumbered by your drunk friend and wanted to make sure you made it home safely.'  
Michael narrows his eyes at this, while Lindsay is merely curious.  
'Who are you?' she asks.  
The stranger apparently becomes aware of the fact that their hood obscures their face, as they push it down, 'Jasper.'  
Male, thinks Lindsay to herself, but sort of feminine, his hair is almost entirely blue, perhaps a turquoise, the roots are black, but not like the hairs regrown and he hasn't bothered to dye it, more like it's done deliberately.  
Jasper looks uncomfortable, and Lindsay wonders if he recognizes them, his eyes are indeed a dark yellow but she thinks it's perhaps a trick of the light.  
'We don't need you to follow us home,' Lindsay finally speaks, 'We're from the Fake AH Crew, no one will mess with us,' she clarifies.  
A spark of interest sparks in the strangers eyes, but he doesn't answer, merely nods and puts his hood back up, turning to leave, very deliberately going in a different direction to them.  
Lindsay doesn't particularly care if that's not the direction he needed to go, clearly he had free time if he had been willing to follow them.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_[Tuesday 26 February 2016]_

_I met members if the Fake AH Crew today, none of them introduced themselves._   
_But I can only guess that the drunk one had to be Geoffrey, former leader of the crew._   
_The female, to my best guess, was Lindsay, the final member must have been her husband Michael._

_In my own stupidity, I showed them my face, and gave them my name._

_Not that my name offers much anymore._

_The three of them didn't seem very impressive together._   
_Lindsay alone however . . ._   
_She seemed willing to stand on her own._

_My name seems to be spreading, not my real name of course._   
_As I complete more and more jobs, I keep offering up, “The Vagabond God,” as my name._   
_I learn quickly that a Vagabond already roams these streets._   
_Perhaps he won't take kindly to me?_   
_[Jasper]_

 

Much to Geoff's irritation, Lindsay continues to hold back on doing anything about the newcomer, who has now been in the city for several months.

Ryan seems to agree with Geoff, while most of the rest of the crew agree with Lindsay.  
They don't exactly want to provoke a fight if it isn't needed.

The new comer certainly isn't coming into their jobs.

Lindsay currently sits perched in the kitchen, watching as Jeremy, Ryan and Mica ready themselves for a small heist.  
It probably didn't require all three crew members, but Lindsay was aware that all three had been itching to go out and do something.  
Meg and Gavin watched from the couch, Meg's gaze seemed calculating, while Gavin seemed to be watched simply due to lack of more interesting things.  
Meg wasn't an official member of the crew in anyway, but due to her dating Gavin, she did hang around a lot.

Finally the three were prepared, Jeremy was the only one to pause to wave at Lindsay on his way out.  
Rather content with herself and her management of the crew, Lindsay took a moment to stop and gaze around the building.

Originally they had started off in Geoff's penthouse, but the crew had grown over time, and now they owned their own building.  
On the first floor was a large living area, with a kitchen, TV area, dining table and computers in the corner, with two bathrooms tucked away in the other corner.  
The second floor contained offices, and all floors above were simply apartments.  
They used to allow people to rent the apartments, but that ended rather quickly, and members of the crew started to claim them.

All in all, Lindsay was content with what her crew had achieved.

Michael came over to join her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, his head resting on her shoulder, 'Someone looks happy,' he noted.

'I'm just proud of this crew,' was all she said in return.

 

-

 

On the way to where she was meeting Jeremy and Ryan, Mica bumped into someone.  
Literally.  
They had decided to get to their location going different routes, and Mica was regretting that a little bit as she helped the person to their feet.  
The person looked vaguely dazed, blinking their dark yellow eyes slowly.  
They blinked at her, and recognition seemed to light up within them, Mica felt uncertainty stir in her stomach.

'Do I know you?' she asked.

'No,' Mica notes the stranger is weirdly without accent.

'I recognize you,' the stranger continues, 'Member of the Fake AH Crew?'  
Mica nods uncertainly, then snaps out of it, 'Right, I have to go, see ya!' she speeds off, putting the encounter at the back of her mind.  
Jasper watches her go, a vaguely intrigued look on his face.  
  


-

 

When Mica arrived back at the Fake AH Crew building, Geoff and Griffon were there and occupied at the TV, watching a movie with Lindsay, Michael, Gavin and Meg.

She noticed immediately that Geoff was sound asleep and drooling on his own shoulder.  
She regarded the group with a fond gaze before disappearing up the stairs.  
Lindsay noticed Mica go by, but decided not to comment, turning her gaze back to the TV.

It was nice just to crowd around the TV, and just be calm for a while.  
But admittedly she was kind of curious as to where Ryan and Jeremy were.  
Soon the movie came to an end, and Lindsay wandered over to the kitchen area, pulling her phone out to see if she could get in touch with Ryan.

Michael watched her go, pride shining in his eyes.

Gavin and Meg decide to go up to their apartment, Meg greeting Mica on her way up.  
'I met this odd guy earlier,' mentions Mica loudly as she throws herself on the couch, Geoff wakes up with a start, then crinkles his nose up at the sight of drool on his shoulder.

'Oh?' Griffon seems curious, she straightens up, adjusting her crumpled clothing.

Mica nods, 'He recognized me as a member of the crew, had blue hair.'

'And yellow eyes?' Michael perks up.  
'Yeah, you know him?'  
'Lindsay, Geoff and I ran into him a few months back, he introduced himself as Jasper to us,' explains Michael.  
'I don't remember that,' Geoff butts in.  
Michael waves Geoff off, 'you were drunk.'  
'His voice sounded so odd, no accent, didn't really sound female or male,' comments Mica.  
Lindsay rejoins them, nodding in agreement.

Geoff apparently grows boredly of this discussion, as he changes the subject, 'Any heists coming up?' he asks Lindsay, apparently interested in joining the action.  
The blonde pulls her phone out, checking the calender, 'Trevor, Matt, Mica and I have a small one tomorrow, I'm planning a bigger one for the end of next week, so far Ryan, Michael, Gavin and Jeremy are in it, I can include you?'  
Geoff nods, 'I'm definitely in, add Jack too.'  
Lindsay nods, adding more notes to her phone.  
'I'm heading up to our apartment,' Michael murmurs into Lindsay's neck, one arm around her waist, she kisses him on the forehead, 'I'll be there soon.'  
Michael nods and waves farewell to the rest of the group.  
'We should go drinking after your heist tomorrow,' declares Geoff, wrapping an arm over Griffon's shoulders as she leans against his side.  
'That could be okay,' agrees Lindsay.  
Mica apparently also agrees, 'Somewhere with good food preferably.'  
'Food sounds good,' confirms Lindsay, 'I think I know a good place, should I invite the full crew?'

'Definitely, allow everyone a plus one,' Griffon chuckles.

'May as well just buy out the place you have in mind for the night,' suggests Geoff, 'so it's just our people.'

Lindsay nods, 'I'll give them a ring.'

Griffon watches the other girl walk off, 'She's doing well.'

'Sure is, I picked my replacement well.'

 


	3. Chapter 3

_[Wednesday 6 th April 2016]_

_I met another member of the crew._   
_Mica, she seems like someone my sister would be interested in._   
_Not that I've seen my sister in a long time._   
_I've been working more jobs, and doing well at making myself known._   
_I had thought it would take a while, but people seem eager to accept me once they see how good I am at a variety of things._   
_I wish I could say I was a master of anything, but I'm more a jack of all trades._   
_Mildly good at a variety of things rather than a master of one thing._   
_I've been hearing that the Fake AH Crew is sniffing around, trying to draw out information._   
_I'm confident that all they'll find is information on jobs I've completed since arriving in Los Santos._   
_And even that isn't particularly interesting._

_[Jasper]_  
  
He's cautious in hanging around the area.  
He'd heard news that the Fake AH Crew were heisting nearby, and he doesn't really want to get caught up in it, even if the crew does interest him.  
There's something about the crew that's caught his interest, perhaps the variety of people in it?  
As he wraps his jacket around himself closer, he almost wishes he hadn't left the bookstore.  
It was bright and warm in there, a fireplace against one of the walls heating the place.  
Jasper had been pleasantly surprised to find the place, expecting that there wouldn't be any decent bookstores.  
There's also a nice flower store across the road from it.  
Small places of pleasantness in a disgusting city, in Jasper's view.  
A motorbike roars by, Jasper watches with faint interest, Mica and Lindsay, he can still recognize the duo despite the helmets covering most of their heads.  
Mica seems to look at Jasper as she passes by, he can't see her face, and doubts it matters.  
Jasper hooks his bag of books back over his arm and continues towards home, it was a slow week, few jobs, most of them at nighttime.  
People seemed to appreciate Jasper's desire to stay out of sight.  
Of course there were some who were curious about Jasper's face, as the male wore whatever mask he could get his hands on whenever meeting someone for a job, and while carrying out the job.  
But Jasper was content to keep that secret.  
His apartment was cold by time he arrived at it, and he shivered on entering it, sighing when he saw the heater wasn't on. He must have forgotten to turn it on before leaving that morning.  
He flicks it on and heads over to the bookshelves that take up the majority of one wall.  
Jasper's pleased with the amount of books he's managed to gather, very few books are ones he recognizes.  
Selecting a book, Jasper retreats to his bed, content to hide among the blankets.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
'This food is good,' praises Mica, raising her fork and waving the food on it for a moment, 'you did good in picking this place, Lindsay.'  
Lindsay beams, but doesn't say anything in response, Michael agrees with Mica, wrapping one arm other Lindsay's shoulders.  
'We should do this more often,' suggests Geoff, who is already the slightest bit drunk, he has one arm over Gavin's shoulder, having previously been singing loudly and out of tune with the lad.  
'As long as there's no more singing,' Jack speaks up, Meg nods in agreement from her place next to Gavin.  
Not many of them had invited someone as their plus one, but Geoff and Gavin definitely had.  
'Maybe a monthly thing,' muses Lindsay, 'Just something to keep the crew's spirit up, everyone seems to be having fun.'  
Geoff nods enthusiastically, 'How about a weekly thing?'  
'Too often,' Griffon speaks up, 'you already have enough excuses to get drunk as is.'  
Jeremy eagerly joins in when Geoff and Gavin start singing again, much to Jack and Meg's disappointment.  
Michael shrugs and slings an arm over Jeremy's shoulders as he joins in, just as out of tune as the rest of them.  
Lindsay and Jack quietly take themselves outside for a moment of fresh air.  
The sky is clear tonight, Jack likes the view of the city against the sky, this is home, she thinks to herself.  
'Are you fine with being in next weeks heist?' Lindsay decides she needs to nail down the details of the heist, she has her phone out now, apparently ready to make notes.  
Jack nods, 'Yeah, if Geoff wants me in, I'm in.'  
'Great, you being in definitely helps the heist work better,' Lindsay praises, nails tapping against the screen of the phone.  
Mica joins them moments later, beaming at the sight of the other two.  
'They still singing?' asks Jack with a sigh.  
'Yeah,' Mica sighs back, 'Meg has escaped them and is talking to Ryan now, I'm surprised Ryan came at all.'  
Jack nods in agreement.  
Lindsay slides her phone back into her purse after a few more taps, 'Perhaps we'd better rescue Griffon,' she notes, the other females nod in agreement and they head back inside.  
The air inside is hot compared to the cold air of outside, Lindsay immediately removes her coat, and finds Michael at her side, ready to hang the coat up for her.  
She can't help but smile at him.  
The others have apparently stopped singing in those few moments Mica was outside for, and now Gavin seems to be trying to convince Geoff to parkour across the tables much to Meg and Griffon's annoyance.  
Ryan is standing off to the side, a diet coke in hand, but he makes no move to stop them, apparently deciding that tonight he wants no part in the stupidity.  
'We should go home,' Griffon tells Geoff, 'it's getting late.'  
It seems Geoff is going to protest, but he very quickly changes his mind and agrees with Griffon, he throws himself on Gavin, and hugs the lad for an awkwardly long time before pulling away and leaving quietly with Griffon.  
Others have also began to leave, but Lindsay looks content at least that the night has gone well.  
'We should go, too,' suggests Michael, nuzzling the side of Lindsay's neck.  
'Mmm,' hums Lindsay in return, nodding to Mica as the other female leaves alone.  
'We could watch Game of Thrones in bed,' notes Michael.  
Lindsay considers then concedes, and the pair leave together, being some of the last to actually leave.  
The night air is cold, but pleasantly so.  
She gazes up at the sky as they walk, content in the fact they hadn't taken a car to get there.  
Michael's hand is arm in hers, and she couldn't think of anything better than this moment.  
Well.  
Perhaps hugging a whole lot of cats would be better.  
Just the thought of cats makes her feel a little happier, she'd love to have a cat.  
In fact, she and Michael have spoken about it a few times, but they hold back on it, unsure that they could give the cat the attention it deserves.  
Maybe a nice fish instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be one of my favourite fics to update, even if it has the feeling of a self insert to me.  
> But then, the main character isn't really /like/ me, we just both happen to have blue hair.  
> And how can I say this is my favourite fic to update when Golden Boy and 'And' are also my favourites? Like, @ me, all of your fics are your favourites to update.


	4. Chapter 4

_[12 th Tuesday April 2016]_

_In the last week I have fallen into a pattern._  
Spend the morning reading, pick up a job in the afternoon, complete it by midnight, then I'm back at home to read until I decide to sleep.  
The fact I kill people on an almost daily basis should mean this isn't a calm pattern at all.  
But it is.  
There are so many unfamiliar names on the covers of my books, new authors, I'm discovering new favourites, finding the ones I don't like as much.

_[Jasper]_

 

Currently he sits outside a cafe, book in hand as he idly sips at his coffee.  
The air is cold, but the coffee keeps him feeling warm.  
He takes another sip and casts his gaze about the surrounding area.  
Then he feels a sharp pain, he blinks in confusion as the pain doesn't stop.  
Blood is running down his neck, he coughs and is confused to see blood on his hands.  
'Uh, sir,' a voice interupts him, a blonde stands before him, eyes wide in horror, 'your head . . .' she trails off.  
Jasper pulls out his phone and opens the camera, 'motherfucker,' he swears, seeing that he has been shot in the head.  
'Can I help you get to a hospital?' offers the blonde.  
Jasper stands, grabbing his book and shoving it into his hoodie pocket, 'Don't worry about it,' he dismisses the blonde, casting his gaze up higher to look at the tall buildings around him.  
His sight isn't good enough to see the higher up windows, but he looks all the same before pulling up his hood so it covers his head.  
His head burns with pain, and Jasper figures the bullet is still in.  
His legs feel wobbly underneath him as he tries to walk, figuring he'd like to make it home before allowing himself to subcome to the pain and pass out.  
But then as he's walking, he's halted, an arm out in front of him, barring his way, a familiar voice that murmurs, 'Give in, go to sleep.'  
His dazed brain figures this is a good idea, he quietly slumps over the other persons arm, is on the edge of consciousness long enough to feel himself be slung over their shoulder.

 

\----

 

Things are still fuzzy when he comes to, and his ears are ringing.  
He doesn't open his eyes, he feels like he's lying on a cloud.  
A cloud made of blankets and soft pillows, muses Jasper to himself.  
There's the sound of two people arguing, Jasper listens, trying to hear if they are voices he recognizes.  
They aren't.  
Finally, Jasper opens his eyes, blinks before sitting up, his book and phone sit on the table next to the bed he's on.  
He automatically reaches for his phone.  
'Hey,' a voice interupts him, a short male stands at the end of the bed.  
Jasper lowers his hand, doesn't grab the phone, instead turns his attention to the male, but he doesn't speak.  
'Who are you?' questions the male.  
Jasper raises his hand again, touching his head, there's no hole at least, did they remove the bullet? He sure hopes so, he doesn't like the idea of being awake to have a bullet removed from his brain.  
'Hey,' the voice speaks again, sounding slightly frustrated, 'Answer me.'  
'S-s-sorry,' he hears his own voice stammer, he blinks, irritated at how fuzzy he still feels.  
Head injuries were always the worst, he isn't even sure that his brain is entirely there yet.  
Two other people join them, Jasper stares at them for several long moments before being able to recognize them as Geoff and Lindsay.  
'His brain must still be screwed,' observes Geoff to Lindsay, the female only scowls in response.  
Lindsay steps closer to the bed, so she's now closer to Jasper than the two males, 'My name is Lindsay,' she tells him, 'This is Geoff and Jeremy.'  
Jasper nods at her, unwilling to speak, as he doesn't want to hear himself stammer like that again.  
'I'm sorry my employee here shot you,' continues Lindsay, gesturing to Jeremy, 'Geoff has been hearing about “The Vagabond God” and thought the descriptions of him matched those of you, I wasn't convinced, but Geoff put a hit on you anyway.'  
Again, Jasper nods, his head is beginning to feel a little less fuzzy, he thinks he might be able to speak clearly now.  
'But seeing as how you survived a bullet to the head, I'm beginning to think you are “The Vagabond God,”' notes Lindsay.  
Jasper coughs to clear his throat, touches his head again, 'did you remove the bullet?' he questions.  
Lindsay nods, 'So, are you who we think you are?'  
Jasper hesitates, unsure if this is something he's willing to confirm.  
He's content here, true, and less willing to leave the city if them knowing his identity proves to be a bad choice.  
But, he does come to a decision, 'Yes,' he nods, confirming.  
Geoff cheers but immediately falls silent under Lindsay's stern glare.  
Jasper touches his head again, rubbing the side where the bullet had hit, 'Jeeze,' he complains, 'Mind not shooting me in the head ever again,' he directs the complaint towards Jeremy, but doesn't actually look at any of the three surrounding him.  
'So, you're immortal?' asks Lindsay, interest glinting in her eyes.  
Jasper moves his gaze from his lap, hesitates, but when he does answer, his answer is firm, 'Yes.'  
Geoff now also seems interested, 'So are we,' he reports to the male on the bed.  
'Oh,' Jasper blinks, 'that explains it.'  
It explained his interest perfectly, he had always been drawn to other people like him.  
So many immortal people amassed like this? It seemed unbelievable, but Jasper supposed he would have to believe it for now.  
'Explains what?' questions Lindsay, Geoff ignores that, 'Why'd you come to Los Santos? What'd you come for?'  
Jasper glances from Lindsay to Geoff, then back again, blinks, opens his mouth to speak, shuts it again, unsure which question he should be answering first.  
Geoff sighs and paces to a few feet away.  
Lindsay clears her throat, 'Okay, one question at a time, why'd you come to Los Santos?'  
'Seemed like a good place to be, a lot of people, plenty of jobs,' Jasper pauses, 'I came for the jobs.'  
'Where are you from?' Geoff wanders back over, having carefully listened to Jasper's answer.  
Jasper squints for a moment, 'Not really sure? Before Los Santos I spent a lot of time on some mountain? There were deer.'  
'So you've been away from people for some time?' Geoff is tapping a foot impatiently now.  
Jasper nods, 'interesting all the things these mortals have made,' he notes, pointing at his phone, 'Didn't have those before I left . . . .' he trails off and looks concerned, 'I don't know the English name.'  
Geoff waves this off, 'Will you be a problem to my crew?'  
'I'm not really the ambitious type, I'm happy with low grade jobs, not really one for bringing down crews, so probably not?'  
'You seem uncertain,' observes Lindsay, pulling a chair over to sit and leaning forward.  
Jasper shrugs, 'I do whatever I'm paid to do.'  
'We're going to keep you here for a few days,' decides Geoff, glancing at Lindsay for a moment, she nods in agreement.  
'That door leads to the bathroom,' Lindsay gestures to one of two doors, 'Knock on the other door if you need anything, we'll keep someone out there at all times.'  
It goes unsaid that they wont be allowing him to leave.

 


End file.
